She Died In Eden
by Judge the Worthy
Summary: AU of demon Midna and mortal Link.


_**She Died in Eden**_

* * *

Midna goes through the window, as she always has. After all, it is her favorite entrance. At this point, it's a force of habit. It makes her feel dangerous, like she was trying to break in, even though she knows how ridiculous that sounds: She can't break into a home she lives in.

Yes, she has a key for the front door. But it's never used because the window is always kept unlocked, in spite of all the storms and the chances of robbery.

Link worried about the window being open all the time. He knows it's her favorite, but he doesn't want trouble.

She had calmly reminded him that most thieves were in some way involved with demons. Demons loved to telegraph their stakes and claims, and anyone with common sense knew how stupid it was to mess with a powerful demon.

"People don't always use common sense, you know," He had pointed out.

They hadn't taken the conversation further.

In the end, for his sake, she had promised to use the key. He gave it to her as a sign of trust, of dedication. He wanted to share his life, however brief it might seem to her. Midna didn't deny that she was touched, but she always avoided giving a definitive. She found it amusing to keep him guessing, even as she set her roots.

She knows how happy he'd be, hearing her enter through the front door and being honest about her feelings for him.

It was a shame that day would never come.

* * *

She struggled to grip the windowsill and finally pulled herself through.

There was a gash. It was deep and bad.

Blood dripped on the floor as her hands gripped at her side.

She'd had an encounter with a Hunter. She didn't care what they did as long as they never bothered her. They could police the world all they wanted, thinking they held the right to decide what was and wasn't deserving. She didn't care what they believed. It had always seemed stupidly hypocritical. The only thing Hunters cared about were themselves and their glory.

She found Link in the study, asleep at his desk with a mess of papers around him.

Smiling softly, she slowly walked towards him. She always thought Link tried too hard, making sure that novices and kids were prepared for the field. He kept track of them all, so he could celebrate and mourn their lives. That was what drew her to him in the first place. It was his greatest strength and deepest flaw.

"I love you," she whispered, placing her hand over his one last time as tears started to form at the edge of her eyes. She moved away slowly, haltingly, as salt ran down her cheeks.

She hesitated on the threshold, gripping the doorframe till her pale knuckles turned bone white. She wanted to turn around, to hold him, maybe even kiss him, one last time. But that would only make this even more painful for the both of them.

She forced herself to take another step as she started to silently sob.

* * *

She stumbles over to the bathroom sink, tries to clean up what she can and wraps the rest. Her breath hitches as she wonders how Link will react in the morning. She always thought he'd be the one leaving her behind.

"It's just how things are," she'd said, matter of factly. "Demons live for thousands of years, while mortals are lucky to see even a hundred."

"Does that mean you'll leave me?"

He often thought he wasn't good enough for her.

She smiled.

"Maybe not."

He kissed her then, and that was when she'd decided: they'd stay together for the rest of his days. Yes, Midna would mourn, but she would never regret. Never question if she had been left behind, like with Zelda.

She laughs weakly and to herself.

"Am I finally going to find you, Zelda? Is this where you went?"

She eases herself into the tub. Her breath is shallow, and she finds that she doesn't care. She's already near the end.

She closes her eyes, and thinks that this is as good a place as any. She's in a place she can call home and isn't far from the wonderfully meaning and perfectly stubborn man she loves, who will never truly know how much she treasured him.

It had taken a lifetime of heartbreak to find him.

It was worth it.

* * *

"Zelda."

Her face flushes at the sight of her. She looks stunning as Midna loses focus and strikes a discordant note.

"Do you need help? I can play a little."

Zelda laughs, and her stomach drops while her secretly dead heart starts racing.

She puts her hands over Midna's.

"You're special, Midna. I wish you'd believe it yourself. I'll be so happy when you do."

Zelda could always say the most beautiful nonsense. Midna still remembers this, and even now, it hurts so much.

* * *

"Has a demon ever gotten married?" Link asks her one day, ever curious.

"Not any that I know," Midna replies. "Love is too fleeting for us. Most demons think mortals rather silly, putting so much emphasis on such a bond."

"And if I wanted to marry you?"

It takes Midna a while to give an answer.

They're in his garden, and the flowers have finally stopped wilting. They're in full bloom again - pink and white.

"If you really want to, you could get a tattoo." She says. "It'll be like we're married."

"What do you think I should get?"

She wants to laugh.

"Anything."

She kisses him.

He gets blue orchids on his shoulder. He says they make him think of her, and she says she loves him for the first time.

* * *

Zelda calls out to her, smiling like she always does. An image of perfection.

Midna only feels pain, her heart overshadowed by a curtain that will never rise.

"I wish I never loved you."

There's no one there anymore, and Midna is alone with her ghosts.

* * *

"You sure you're okay with the ceremony? Are you having second thoughts?"

She's in nothing but white, and she's holding blue orchids.

"It's okay if you aren't. If you don't want this, I won't deny you."

"Sorry. I was just… nervous. Let's go down."

"And here I thought you never get nervous."

She laughs, and everything feels right.

* * *

Death finds her in Eden.

* * *

When morning came, he was all alone.


End file.
